Will I be His Prince?
by kurohime24
Summary: As his time stops... I'll be there... By his side... To be his prince?
1. Our Weakness

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA

PLEASE DO REVIEW

SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR, ENGLISH IS JUST MY SECONDARY LANGUAGE.

* * *

><p>Long Long time ago, in a kingdom called Murakawa, lived a king and a queen and their son, the crowned prince, Takahiro. Later that year, the queen will be expecting another child; the king was so delighted and would like to know the future that waits for the still unborn child. So, that's when the queen decided to see an oracle that she fully trust and has been loyal to the royal family for so many years.<p>

"Good Day, Kaoruko-san" the queen greeted warmly

"Your Excellency! You shouldn't have bothered going here, you should have stayed at the castle." The lady in a yellow dress said worriedly.  
>"Kaoruko, I'm fine. Besides even I need to have my daily exercise and your house is not that far from the main castle. And another thing is… I'm excited for my second son." The queen said cheerfully<p>

"Always thinking about your sons and the kingdom, that's why you're well-loved." Kaoruko smiled as she sat on the chair and the Queen did the same.

There were a few moments of silence then Kaoruko begins to talk. "That child would be well-loved… He has this aura that makes the people around him get attached to him. He will also be very smart. He and the crowned prince would get along really well, and the crowned prince will be taking care of his little brother like his own child. But… The boy may cause misfortunes to your family or even the kingdom… Because of a curse."  
>"A curse? From who and why?" The queen asked panicking about many questions that her mind came up with.<p>

"Your Majesty, calm down, being in stress wouldn't be good for you nor the baby… I didn't want to say it but I have to." Kaoruko said as she clenched her fist and the Queen braced herself for what is to come.

"The curse will be from a witch… If I'm not mistaken it would be because of a deep hatred from the royal family."

"What... Why? Our family has done nothing wrong! We always make sure that our people is happy and satisfied with our performance" the queen said

"I'm sorry your majesty… But I'm merely saying the foresight I saw…" kaoruko bowed begging for forgiveness.

The queen fell silent then left.

A few minutes later, the queen returned to the castle and was given a warm welcome by his son, Takahiro.

"Mother, Welcome home. How was your trip?"Takahiro smiled

"I bring unfortunate news and wish to see your father at once…"

"He's in the study, I would accompany you going there" Takahiro said as he reached out for his mother's hand

Takahiro and his mother walked slowly and made it to the king's study and Takahiro gently knocked the door three times.

"Come in" the King commanded

Takahiro opened the doors and lead his mother inside the King quickly stood up as soon as he saw his wife and gently.

"Welcome home, my wife" the king said

"I'm afraid I have bad news regarding this child." The queen said sadly

"What is it?" the king asked

"Our child… I mean… Something terrible will happen to him… Someone might put a curse on our child" the queen said tears forming her eyes

Takahiro and the King's eyes widen in shock. But the king stayed strong and was able to ask "who will that be?"

"K-Kaoruko's prediction that a witch will."

The two fell silent for a few second and finally, The Queen asked "wh-what should we do? The baby will be coming any time soon… I don't want to lose him… And Kaoruko predicts that he may potentially bring misfortune but-" the queen didn't get the chance to finish her statement because the king spoke.

"We need to protect the kingdom, and I need to protect my family… I'll find someone who can take care of him… We'll just tell the people that the child didn't make it." The king said

"WAIT! Father, I'm sorry but I can never allow such a thing. That child in my mother's womb is MY little brother. I was always looking forward on taking care of him, even if the child isn't born yet… I feel a deep bond with the child… I want to be responsible for him… I'll take care of him" Takahiro proposed

"By yourself?"

"Yes, father, Send me to another kingdom or maybe in the forest a month after he is born. He doesn't need to know that he's a part of the royal family…I'll take care of him dearly… I promised" Takahiro said as he bowed down to his father.

The queen was moved on Takahiro's resolve and pleaded with the king ""Takahiro is already old enough to take care of himself… I mean he's already 19… Besides won't this be a good opportunity for him to learn responsibility and be independent in his own ways. And you're still young… It will still be a few years before you pass the crown to him."

The king sat to his chair and thought 'My wife is right… It was cruel for me to abandon my own child…But I absolutely cannot put my successor in danger'

Takahiro and the Queen only stared at the king awaiting his answer, when finally the King broke the silence.

"Alright… BUT when the child reached the age 19 I demand that you come back here."

"You mean I need to leave him alone?"

"You MUST. You're the crowned prince and I could not afford to bring you to any harm."

"NO. What kind of brother am I if I can't even take care of my younger sibling? What kind of prince am I if I leave a person in the wilderness all by itself? Look, I promise that if ever I'm needed at the castle, I'll come."

The king sighed as he sees that his son will put up a fight to just about anything to take care of his sibling, so he decided to let Takahiro has it his way.

"Alright. But on one condition, I want you to write a letter…just to see how well you are doing" The King said

Takahiro smiled cheerfully and said "Thank you, Father"

"Besides even if I didn't allow you, you'll disobey me."

NORMAL POV

Two months later, the baby was born, and they decided to call him Misaki. He was thrown a party to celebrate for his birth and only trusted friends and family were invited to come. A lot of them asked when the prince will be introduced to the people, the Queen explained everything and they immediately understood and respected their decision and they told them that no one will know about their youngest child.

After a few moments, Takahiro and the Queen decided to let Misaki rest in the Queen's room since he was a child and needed it.

"I can't believe such a cute child will be cursed." The queen said sadly as she caressed Misaki's cheeks.

Takahiro only stared at Misaki and said "If only we could do something about it"

As soon as Takahiro ended his sentence the window glass shattered and Takahiro and the Queen immediately covered the crib Misaki was in.

"What the-?" Takahiro shouted as he looks at the window and started to head towards the balcony

"FREEZE~!" A woman's voice said in a sing-song voice

Takahiro and the Queen tried to move but realized that they can't

"What a cute child your highness." The woman in black clothes and mask said as she cradle the baby in her arms "Such a shame you were born in such a family."

"Wh-" Takahiro forced himself to speak but failed miserably, although the witch heard him

"I'm sure you'll ask me why right now. Now let me tell it to you… Because I hate you people, I hate and despise royalties like you, you people must also suffer, and you always get whatever you want without breaking a sweat. MY family died because of the greediness of your kind of people. It's only right that you lose someone that you treasure dearly… Think of it as a punishment."

The baby in her arms opened his eyes and emerald colored eyes stared directly at the woman's mask and smiled.

"But… It would be such a shame to kill you now..So I'll just place a curse on you." The woman grinned and placed Misaki back in the crib.

"From this day on let your life be timed, when you reach the age 18 you'll fall into a deep sleep and your time will stop. And the only person who can lift the curse is a man... A pure man's kiss" and with that a butterfly mark appeared on Misaki's right shoulder and the woman vanished in black smoke.

Takahiro and the Queen immediately ran towards Misaki and tears ran down the Queen's cheeks. And Takahiro stayed strong despite tears already forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry my son, I couldn't protect you"

* * *

><p>AN: just inspired by a doujinshi of another anime.

Will be updating around January 28 (GMT + 8) if possible. The story is complete so all I have to do is to type it

For some reason, I've got a lot of fanfics lots but I never really have any progress after beginning the 1st chapter. Haha~ been too busy with college wish I'm a high school student again. -w-

Jaa~ 'til next time! *waves at you*


	2. My Promise

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA AND I ABSOLUTELY AM NOT DOING THIS TO EARN MONEY -w-**  
><strong>REVIEWS WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED BY ME :)<strong>  
><strong>ENJOY READING~ 3 <strong>

* * *

><p>2 years after the inevitable incident, Takahiro brought Misaki to a village called Enbizak. There, they lived peacefully; Misaki not knowing that he's a prince neither is that he's a son of a king. They currently live in a medium-sized house that has a big garden in the backyard<p>

"Onii-tan, why am I not allowed to go outside to play with other kids? Is Misaki a bad kid?" A five year old Misaki asked as he clutched his brother's sleeves.

Takahiro smiled and kneeled down to face his little brother then pats his head.

"It's not like you've been a bad boy, Misaki. It's just because onii-san wants to protect you."

"eh? Why does onii-tan protecting me?"

Takahiro looked at his little brother and thought for awhile.

"That's because I love you. When you love someone, you would want to protect him. And you're under a powerful spell that I don't want to lose you. "

Misaki stared at his brother and hugged him.

"Don't worry onii-tan, Misaki won't go anywhere because Misaki loves his onii-tan very much."

+A FEW DAYS LATER+

Takahiro found his brother watering the plants in their back yard.

"Misaki" Takahiro called

"Ah~ onii-tan!" Misaki cheered as he put the watering can down and runs towards Takahiro

"Do you want to go to the market with me? I need to buy a few things."

"Eh? You'll let me come with you?"

"Well, you do need to get out of our house once in a while."

"uwaa~ this made me soo happy!"

Takahiro led his brother inside and grabbed a cloak and put it in his brother's shoulder and said "Misaki, don't go somewhere I can't see you okay?"

"Ok~" Misaki replied happily

It was his first time to get out of the house, and it fascinated him to no end. Even though his brother personally teaches him things he needs to know about the world, it was a totally different feeling to see it in real life. And after a few minutes of walking, they reached the market.

Misaki was trying to walk with his brother but his brother was walking kind of fast and the brown haired boy was kind of tired at this point since he was a little weak and so, he couldn't keep up with his brother.

"N-nii-tan, wait." Misaki panted

"Ah! I'm sorry Misaki, was I walking to fast?"

"I-It's fine…" Misaki looked down in embarrassment

Takahiro looked at Misaki and decided to carry him along the way for the convenience of his little brother.

On the way to the market, Misaki noticed a lot of beggars in the way. He clutched his brother's shirt and said "Why doesn't the ruler do something to help people like them? They look like they haven't eaten anything for days and its cold when it is night time in this place…"

Takahiro fell silent at his brother's statement and pats the little boy he carries in his head.

"It's not like they're not doing anything to help them… But-" Takahiro didn't finish his statement as he was cut off by Misaki

"But Still! They should prioritize them first."

Takahiro sighed in defeat. _'It's a good thing he doesn't know that he's a prince… It'll be better for him.'_

A few minutes later, they reached the market.

"Apples!" Misaki cheered as he pointed at the fruit stall with deep red apples.

"Do you want one?" Takahiro asked

Misaki nodded and they both head to the fruit stall, Takahiro heads towards the fruit stand.

"Quite a cute child you got there. Is it your son?" The vendor said happily

"No, he's my brother. We're here to buy apples." Takahiro smiled

The vendor gave an apple to Misaki and continued to talk to his brother.

The little boy gladly took it and said thanks.

As soon as he was about to take a bite, he saw a young boy that looks a little older than him. The boy was staring blankly at him. Misaki approached him and hands the apple to the boy. The gray haired boy just stared at him and that's when misaki noticed the boy's clear amethyst eyes.

'_How beautiful' _Misaki thought despite the dark circles under the boy's eyes.

"Your hair is like that of a rabbit" Misaki said smiling

"MISAKI!" Takahiro called out as he saw his little brother talking to a stranger.

"Nii-san" Misaki replied as he turned around

"I told you not to leave out of my sight" Takahiro said worriedly

"But onii-san was talking to the vendor and I saw this young boy… He was thin! So I gave him the apple." Misaki defended

"Still, Misaki what will happen if you get lost or somebody take you away?" He carried Misaki and looked at the boy.

"Here, I hope this helps." He said as Takahiro gives a few money he have to the boy then turned around.

"Bye-Bye" Misaki said as he waves at the gray haired boy

'Misaki, I'm sorry… If I become the next king… I'll try my best to change it… I promise'

* * *

><p>AN: yaaah... I know this is quite short buuuuut~ I'll make it up~ I promise! w  
>I will be updating next week Saturday or Sunday (GMT +8) It's midterms next week sooo... *fingers crossed*<p>

jaa~ 'til next week~!


End file.
